


The Angelic Neksune and the Atrians

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Charmed Powers, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter meets two Atrians when he is four years old and discovers his creature inheritance before he returns back to his dimension. Eleven years later he returns with his friends to free the two Atrians and the other Atrians. </p><p>M/M/M/M SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angelic Neksune and the Atrians

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

On the 17th of September, a four year old Harry is sitting outside the Dursley home doing the gardening while his aunt is inside the house and his cousin is with him. His uncle comes homes, drags Dudley back inside before he locks the door, locking Harry outside for the night. As the evening turns to night Harry sits in the garden before he gets up and walks away from the house. He thinks about being away from the Dursleys and suddenly he disappears.

* * *

In the office of Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, the enchanted items in his office suddenly start to explode all around the office but Dumbledore doesn't realise it as he is not in the office.

* * *

Harry reappears in what looks like a giant crash zone and he sees a group of men with guns approach the crash site and then he sees a man raise his gun and shoot one of the people in the crash zone which shocks him before he runs away from the area and hides in a shed. He stays there for a while before he hears two young voices, one of them says something in a weird language which the other boy replies to in the same language. The two boys try and find hiding places before they find Harry who looks at them and suddenly he is enveloped with a bright light and he under goes a huge transformation. He grows a pair of black cat ears, two black fox tails and a set of black feathered wings that have a few feathers that are green to match Harry's eyes which are like a cat's and he has long sharp claws like a fox. After the transformation Harry's eye sight is clear, he realises that he has magic powers, that his magic was suppressed somehow, that the two boys were looking at him in shock before one of them asks "what happened ?" which makes Harry realise that he can understand them when they speak their native tongue.

"I think I got a creature inheritance, i remember my dad telling me that i would get one when I was younger before he was murdered" says Harry.

"how could you remember ?" asks one of them.

"i have a photographed memory" replies Harry before he asks "what are your names by the way ?"

"i'm Roman" replies the first boy.

"i'm Drake" replies the other boy before Harry says "i'm Harry" and they stay in their hiding spot, away from the men with guns. After a while it is quiet until a little girl enters the shed after they accidently made some noise, Harry creates a glamour for his body to hide his creature inheritances and the girl sees them all huddled together, shaking as it had gotten cold and she leaves the shed before coming back with three blankets which she covers the three boys in and she promises to see them in the morning.

That morning the three boys are cuddling together as the girl comes back into the shed and they talk and hangout a while before Harry receives a book out of thin air and he reads about a special link that he will have with his mates, to activate it, they need to share their blood and Harry asks the girl for a knife which she gets but before she hands it over she asks "why do you need it ?"

"to cut ourselves so that we can activate the special link that i will have with my soul mates" replies Harry before he lowers his glamour which shocks the girl and she asks "what are you ?" before she says "i like your ears and tails" with a giggle.

"once I find out, i will tell you" replies Harry before the three boys cut themselves and they share their blood before Harry's cut suddenly heals and Harry heals Roman and Drake's cuts. Harry raises his glamour again and the four of them hangout and talk before suddenly the shed doors open and they see men with guns. Roman and Drake share a look before they step right in front of the girl and Harry in a protective manner. Ten minutes later they get tasered before the girl is taken away from Harry and the men surround Harry who thinks of Privat drive, he blinks his eyes and he disappears before he sends a telepathic message to Roman and Drake saying 'i will be back, i will see you again, do not give up hope, we will see each other again'

'i know we will' replies Drake before he says 'Roman is knocked out but i know that he got your message'

'thanks Drake, what happened after I disappeared ?' asks Harry.

'the human men have no idea how you disappeared but they don't care, they think that they imagined it' replies Drake as Harry walks towards number 4 and he sits in the garden before his uncle unlocks the front door and he yells "get in here FREAK" Harry growls silently before he gets up and walks past his uncle towards the kitchen to cook breakfast for the Dursleys.

* * *

Eleven years later... It's the 20th of August at 9:30 in the morning, Harry is sitting in his room at Sirius' house which the order of the Phoenix uses as a headquarters, Harry is waiting for the Weasley Twins, Hermione and Seamus to get in the room so that his plan can finally come together. He think about the events that lead him to where he is and he hears Drake say via the mind link that they made when they were four 'i can't believe that we are going to a human school'

'and I will be there to meet up with you and Roman' replies Harry before for the Weasley Twins, Hermione and Seamus enter his room and they all head downstairs to head to the dining room where Mrs Weasley is with Ronald and Ginerva as well as some of the other order members and Dumbledore who says "ah Mr Potter, i thought you would like to know that at the start of this year we are resorting all the fifth year students"

"why would I care about that ?" asks Harry.

"this maybe your chance to go to the house your parents were in, dear" replies Mrs Weasley with a smile and Harry snorts before the door opens and in pours Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Michael Corner, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Viktor Krum who Harry walks over to and kisses which shocks everyone except Sirius, Remus, Severus, Minerva, Nymphadora Tonks, Madam Pomfrey and Mad-eye Moody who glares slightly at Viktor before he clears his throat to break the couple up, Harry blushes before Ginerva asks "you're gay ?"

"yes" replies Harry before Ronald says "but you're the boy-who-lived, you can't be gay"

"well i am gay" says Harry.

"we can fix that, you won't be gay anymore, just let me do a spell" says Dumbledore but Sirius says "not going to happen"

"i agree since we are leaving" says Harry as he places his hands on his hips.

"we ?" asks Ginerva.

"My friends and I" replies Harry.

"where are we going ?" asks Ronald as Ginerva nods while looking at Harry who just bursts into laughter and he says "you and your little sister aren't coming"

"what ?" asks Ginerva just as Dumbledore gets out his wand, places it behind his back and says "you can't just leave"

"but I can Dumbledore, I've been emancipated since you forced me to compete in the triwizard tournament, even though it wasn't me who placed my name in the goblet of fire" says Harry before he turns to Viktor and says "Roman and Drake weren't very happy about me being forced into the tournament"

"i bet" replies Viktor before Dumbledore raises his wand and sends a stunner at Harry which crashes into a force field before Sirius takes charge and banishes everyone who is loyal is Dumbledore from the house which makes Ronald, Mrs Weasley, Ginerva and some of the order members before he turns to Harry and says "you can go to them now and tell them I say hey"

"i will" says Harry before he says goodbye to Remus, Severus, Mad-eye Moody, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey before he opens a portal and Harry, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Michael Corner, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Weasley Twins, Hermione, Seamus and Tonks all head into the portal.

* * *

A week later Harry and the others have moved into the new house and Harry, Seamus, Justin, Theo, Draco, Michael and Hermione are all enrolled at the local high school. They get new cars, they get school stuff and they get new clothes.

The first day of school has arrived and the seven fifteen year olds are in their rooms getting changed into their new clothes. Harry changes into a tight black see through shirt with a red under shirt and a pair of black and red tight shorts that wrap around his ass. He also is wear some black and red shoes. Harry also ties up hair up in a pony tail with a red and black ribbon.

Draco is wearing a green shirt with a pair of silver pants and a silver leather jacket with green shoes. Draco ties his hair up in a ponytail with a green and silver ribbon

Michael is wearing a gold shirt with a pair of blue jeans that wrap around his ass with gold shoes and a blue jacket. Michael ties his hair up in a blue and gold ribbon.

Justin is wearing a yellow shirt with bronze pants with bronze shoes that has a bit of yellow on them. Justin ties his hair up in a bronze and yellow ribbon.

The others change into their new clothes and they head downstairs where the others are waiting. Viktor takes one look at Harry and his face changes from a slight smile to a scowl and he says to Harry "you are not wearing that to school"

"oh come on Vik, it's just an outfit" says Harry before he kisses Viktor on the cheek, grabs his car keys and heads out the front door while being followed by the other six fifteen years olds. They arrive at school just after the atrians had arrived at the school. Harry, Draco, Justin and Michael all head towards where the atrians entered the school while Hermione, Theo and Seamus enter the school at the other entrance and they join the other students who are staring at the atrians before they see Harry, Draco, Michael and Justin strut past the atrians which shocks them and the other students as well as the armed men who just stare at the four boys while the atrians all stare at the four fifteen year olds and Harry sees Roman and Drake before he looks at the other students before he recognises someone from the group students as the girl from the shed and he looks at Roman again before he wiggles his eyebrows and he licks his teeth at Drake before he and the other three walk away. Harry hears a girl ask "who was that ?"

"i'll tell you later, Sophie" replies Roman as he stares at Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
